


Bomb Threat

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bomb threat near Molly's flat and Sherlock comes to her rescue at the most inconvenient of times.</p><p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bomb Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in May, 2015. Edits made to this version.

 

 

~A bomb threat is issued for the building across from Molly's. Sherlock rushes there, breaks into her flat, and takes her from her own bathroom with just a towel on~

Sherlock: *hoists Molly up in his arms, bridal style*

Molly: What in god's name are you doing? *gripping her towel tight* Put me down, Sherlock!

Sherlock: *rushes out the flat and down the stairs* Not yet.

Molly: When? When I'm out on the street? Put me down.

Sherlock: *lowers her onto the 1st floor landing* Fine. *pats down his damp sleeve*

Molly: Are you going to explain this kidnapping-

Sherlock: -Well...

Molly: This blatant invasion of privacy?

Sherlock: Bomb threat.

Molly: Bomb threat? *wrings out hair*

Sherlock: Mhm. Right across the street in fact.

Molly: Oh. *looks away* That's not good.  
  
Sherlock: *eyes wide, watching the water from Molly's hair drip down to the floor boards below* So you're nearly naked.  
  
Molly: Nearly. *waiting in her peach towel in awkward silence* So this bomb threat...  
  
Sherlock: *nods; still staring*  
  
Molly: *shivers in the dank stairway* Well?  
  
Sherlock: I can call -check the status on it.  
  
Molly: *with raised brows* That would be good.  
  
Sherlock: *dials* Ringing. *talks* Mhm. *hangs up* So it was the east end of your street, *pulls at his collar* not the west.  
  
Molly: *nods curtly* So I'm safe?  
  
Sherlock: Yes.  
  
Molly: And I can return to my flat? *looks down to readjust her grip on the towel*  
  
Sherlock: *eyes not straying from her own* Yes.  
  
Molly: Good. *retreats upstairs to her flat*  
  
Sherlock: *follows to her bedroom door*  
  
Molly: I'll be fine, Sherlock. Can you let me get dressed? Alone?  
  
Sherlock: *steps back* Aw, yes. *formally* Sorry.  
  
Molly: *returns minutes later* Tea? Coffee?  
  
Sherlock: I'm fine.  
  
Molly: *silent as the kettle boils* So- *a beat* Aren't I lucky that I decided to forgo a long bath this evening?  
  
Sherlock: *gulps; a mental image begins to form in his mind* Yes. *an image of bubbles and Molly* Yes you are.


End file.
